Apex Predator: (Rewrite)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A rewritten version of my story Ben 10: Apex Predator. Hope you all enjoy it! Dark!Ben Anti-hero!Ben
1. Chapter 1

_**The rewritten version of my story Ben 10: Apex Predator. I promised that I would try to rewrite this story, and I kept that promise! Although, Ben's not gonna be the type of Ben you all think he might be. But instead of just telling you about it, I'll just let you all read and find out for yourselves.**_

 _ **Current Timeline: Omniverse**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 _ **Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

 **Bold Underlined = Predator Database**

* * *

 _ **The Return!**_

* * *

On the Space Prison known only as Incarcecon, the most dangerous of all crooks are kept under lock and key. No one, not even a prisoner's parents, can get in or out without proper clearance. And as such, very few of the prisoners ever get visitors.

But a Galvan ship is seen pulling up to the prison. The ones on board had all of the proper clearance to get in for what they were planning. It was none other than Azmuth and his assistant Myaxx!

Azmuth is a member of an alien race known as the Galvan. He resembled a humanoid frog that was roughly six inches tall. He had gray skin that was wrinkled with a few liver spots, slightly squinty bulbous green eyes with horizontal rectangular pupils, and a few appendages on his face that resembled a mustache. Azmuth also has four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He wears a black and green outfit that looked like a mix of an Aztec battle dress and a Greek toga, and silver armor on his arms and legs.

Myaxx is a member of an alien race known as the Chimera Sui Generis. She has green skin and red eyes, strange light green glass bulbs on her head, and the trademark cephalopod-like tentacles of her species acting as hair on her head. She was fairly tall standing at a height of about 5'11, and had a very slim yet feminine build. She wears red armor on her arms, legs, and shoulders, along with a red leotard.

"So, you've paid the bail for one of my prisoners? Can't imagine why anyone would do that." said a Pyronite guard.

He was leading the two of them to a cell that was in solitary confinement. This was where they kept their most dangerous criminals, but it's also where they kept the most vulnerable inmate. It wasn't because he broke a prison rule. It was to protect him from the other alien species that would try to literally eat him.

"Yes well, we have evidence that suggests that this particular inmate was framed for the crimes committed. And as such, we paid his bail and are taking him home." Azmuth explained.

"Yeah. The poor kid's been in this joint for well over a year now. His parents must be worried sick!" Myaxx added.

The Pyronite nodded in agreement. He had received calls from this particular prisoner's parents, and knew that the only reason they couldn't visit him was because they didn't have a ship. Family meant a lot to this guard, so he could only imagine what the kid was going through.

Finally, they made it to cell number 102-4-F. This was the most secure cell they had in Solitary confinement, and home to the one prisoner that shouldn't have been on this metal madhouse in the first place! The guard took out his keys _**(which were fireproof)**_ and unlocked the cell door. He opened the six inch steel door to reveal the inmate sitting in the middle of the floor with his back turned to them.

"Hey Tennyson, get up! You're sprung!" said the Pyronite.

Yes indeed, it was none other than Ben Tennyson. World renowned hero now hailed as Earth's most wanted. Now I know what you're thinking. "Why would Ben 10, galaxy wide hero, turn into a crook"? Well that's the thing. He didn't.

You see, exactly one year ago today, an entire town was destroyed at the hands of 'Ben' when he turned into the Vaxasaurian transformation that he calls Humungousaur. However, that wasn't really Ben. It was a Galvan known as Albedo who had framed Ben for this crime in order to get him incarcerated. Unfortunately, it worked. The Plumbers turned on him, took the Omnitrix from him, and sent him off to Incarcecon. He's been here ever since.

Ben's hair was still brown, but it was now much longer and shaggier than it had once been. It had gotten so long, Ben's hair now reached the floor when sitting down. And his once vibrant green eyes were now bloodshot and looked slightly sunken due to dehydration. You know how most people end up bulking up when in prison? Well the exact opposite happened to Ben. He was practically skin and bone due to just about all the food in this prison being inedible to humans! It's a wonder he hasn't starved to death by now. He was only wearing a prison jumpsuit, and seemed almost lethargic.

Ben looked at the guard while squinting his eyes while they adjusted. He let out a small gasp of shock when he saw exactly who it was that bailed him out.

"Azmuth...? Myaxx...?" Ben asked.

He slowly got up and tried to walk over to them, but his legs were out of shape from lack of movement. Myaxx walked over, and put his arm around her shoulder so he could walk without falling.

"Don't worry, Ben. I've got you." Myaxx said.

"We paid your bail, Ben. You are now free at long last!" Azmuth said.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally free! But that's when he remembered something. Something very important for his survival on planet Earth.

"The Plumbers... As long as they're patrolling Bellwood and Undertown, I'll never be truly free! And without the Omnitrix I have no way to defend myself." Ben said.

As they all got into Azmuth's ship, the two scientists realized that Ben was right about this. Without a means of defending himself, Ben would be easy prey for those Plumbers that would no doubt try to throw him back in the slammer!

Not to mention that obnoxious news reporter Will Harangue. That guy was nothing but trouble since day one of Ben's hero career! And with Ben having been framed for mass genocide, he'd just have more to blackmail the teen with! Not even his parents would be safe!

Suddenly, a cartoon lightbulb appeared over Myaxx's head! Her idea might seem crazy, but it just might work!

"What about that Omnitrix copy that Dr. Psychobos created? The one that let's the wearer turn into predatory creatures?" Myaxx asked.

"You mean the Nemetrix? That cheap knockoff is locked up in Plumbers base. What are you thinking?" Azmuth asked.

"I'm thinking that the Nemetrix is a sound defense Mechanism for Ben. If we can maybe combine it with his old Ultimatrix, Ben might just stand a chance against those Plumbers!" Myaxx explained.

Neither Azmuth, nor Ben liked this idea. However, they understood that at this point, Myaxx's plan was their only real option at this point in time. But this still left one critical problem.

"How are we even supposed to get the Nemetrix?!" Ben asked.

"That, my boy, is where you come in!" Myaxx replied.

* * *

 _ *****Plumbers Base: 23:10 Hours*****_

* * *

At a seemingly normal Plumbing facility, all was quiet. All employees had gone home for the night after a long day of work, so the place was totally empty. But for a hooded cloaked figure, this was the perfect time to strike.

Below ground, we find that the place is a high tech building with only two people currently in it. Or should I say two aliens? It was a couple of Galvans by the name of Blukic and Driba.

Blukic was a tall Galvan with a long neck and darker gray skin. He wears a pair of blue overalls with a Plumbers style belt, and a baseball cap that was the same color as his overalls.

Driba was a more portly Galvan with no visible neck. He wore the standard Plumber armor that many in their ranks wore.

The two of them were currently working on some sort of strange device. However, Driba seemed to be having trouble getting out of the darned thing.

 **"BLUKIC!"** Driba yelled.

The taller Galvan looked over to see that his old friend had gotten himself stuck again. He put down the wrench he was using, and rushed over to help Driba. Blukic grabbed Driba's belt, and started pulling as hard as he could. Unfortunately, this caused the two of them to fly back a bit when Driba got unstuck.

"Ohhh, sorry Driba. I musta pulled too hard." Blukic said in a country accent.

"Sorry my ant posterior! You pulled too hard on purpose!" Driba accused.

"Did not!" Blukic argued.

"Did so!" Driba argued.

"Did not!" Blukic argued.

"Did SO, and I will not hear another word!" Driba said.

Blukic grumbled at the abrupt end to this particular argument. The two Galvans sat there in silence for a few seconds before going over their machine.

"So, what's the verdict?" Driba asked.

"We should have no trouble with dematerializing." Blukic answered.

Neither of them were aware of the cloaked figure that just waltzed right past them. But where was this mysterious figure heading off to?

"Great! What about REmaterializing?" Driba asked.

"Oh, picky, picky." Blukic said.

As we follow the cloaked figure through the base, we find that he has just entered the evidence vault. This is the part of the base where dangerous technology is stored after being confiscated from criminals. But he knew the Omnitrix wouldn't be here. Besides, he knew exactly what he was after. But in the background, we can still hear Blukic and Driba working on their machine.

"I don't know, Blukic. These quantum particle defibrillators still seem screwy to me." Driba said.

"Par for the course." Blukic replied.

"A golf analogy? From YOU, Blukic?" Driba asked.

"Max says it." Blukic said while tightening a screw. "Hit it on the green fer a-"

"TOUCHDOWN!" Driba declared.

Blukic rolled his eyes at Driba. The dude mixed up his sports far too much, and it made using analogies very difficult.

"No, a hole in one!" Blukic corrected.

The cloaked figure opened up a drawer to reveal the item he was looking for. It was the Nemetrix.

The Nemetrix is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. The very device that turns the wearer into predatory creatures. However, the Biofeedback would destroy an intelligent mind. The cloaked figure took the Nemetrix out of its containment unit, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Meanwhile, the two Galvan dewfuses were still busy arguing.

 **"A touchdown!"** Driba argued.

 **"A hole in one!"** Blukic rebuttaled

"Grrr! Quit harshing my quantum mechanics! We still need to map the schematic to the exact biological projection stream." Driba said.

While the cloaked figure is walking down a hallway on his way out, he stops in front of a security camera. He removes the hood of his tattered cloak to reveal that it was Ben!

"Sigh, sorry to have missed you Plumber scum." Ben said to the camera. "Till we meet again."

* * *

 _ **There we go! Like I promised, I've rewritten the story. I just hope I don't lose my drive for this story like I did before. And if you want to see a different version of this story, check out Earth Beast's profile. He's/She's accepted the challenge! Oh, and if Omnipotent 18 is reading this, please note that I will update Quest of the Kaminatrix after I update some of my other stories. Please understand that I have a lot of other stories that need attention as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I am so happy that I got so many reviews for this story! And now, you're about to see just how badly Ben's arrest is going to affect those around him. Mainly the few that didn't want Ben arrested and knew that something was up! Also, it took some time, but I have finally come up with a predator for the Revonnahgander species! I call it the Revonnah Raptor. So without further ado, enjoy this new chapter of Apex Predator: (Rewrite)!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 _ **Bold Italic = Alien Database**_

 **Bold Underlined = Predator Database**

* * *

In the town of Bellwood, we find ourselves at a local fast food joint called Mr. Smoothie with a few depressed people. Two of them were Plumbers, but the other two were Ben's parents Carl and Sandra Tennyson.

One of the Plumbers was a seventeen year old girl with shoulder length reddish orange hair, green eyes behind blue tinted eye glasses, and lightly tanned skin with a few freckles on her face. She was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt with a dark blue cat head on the chest, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of blue shoes. This was Gwen Tennyson, Ben's twin cousin.

On her wrist was the Omnitrix that used to belong to Ben, but it was now different from before. The Omnitrix used to have a white and green color scheme when it belonged to Ben. However, after their grandpa Max gave the Omnitrix to Gwen it changed colors to suit its new owner. Now the band was a light blue color like Gwen's shirt, and the hourglass mark along with the core were now a bright pink color.

Sitting next to her with a smoothie in hand is an alien known as a Revonnahgander. He was a tall male of his species and was covered in light blue and white fur with black stripes. His sclerae were yellow while his irises were red, and he was wearing a special armor that he calls the Proto Armor. His Proto Tool was currently inactive and mounted on his shoulder. This is Rook Blonko, Ben's former partner on the Plumbers. But after Ben was so unjustly arrested, Rook decided to continue on as Gwen's partner.

Carl was a man of average height with tanned skin, brown hair that was well combed, and brown eyes. He was currently dressed in a green tee shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and brown shoes.

Next to him was his wife, Sandra Tennyson. Sandra is a woman of average height with porcelain skin, blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, and green eyes. She was dressed in a casual V-neck shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and red shoes.

The four of them had made Mr. Smoothie their hangout sometime after Ben was so unjustly arrested by the Plumbers. It made them feel like Ben was still there with them even though he wasn't really there. But it didn't really do anything to ease the pain. However, right now they were trying to figure out something that's been on their minds for a while.

"What reason would Ben possibly have for stealing the Nemetrix? This is highly out of character for him." Rook said.

"I don't know, Rook. But I've got a bad feeling about this, and it's not from the mango pineapple smoothie I just drank." Gwen answered.

"And you should have a reason to have that bad feeling, Gwendolyn!" said a familiar voice.

Our entourage looked up to the top of a nearby building and saw someone they thought they'd never see again! His hair may have been longer, and he may be a lot thinner than they remembered, but there was no mistaking it! Standing there in a familiar tattered robe and wearing the Nemetrix, was Ben Tennyson!

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _BEN 10!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets right in its face!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's Hero Time!_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

* * *

 _ *****A half hour Earlier*****_

* * *

Ben had made it to Undertown undetected, and had just found himself in a local bar. He walked in knowing that the thing he'd need until Azmuth could complete the new Nemetrix was in here, so he had to be vigilant. His hood was down while in the bar since he knew that Plumbers never patrol bars.

At a certain table, four aliens were currently playing poker for Tayden coins. But it was only a certain alien there that had the thing that Ben wanted.

It was an alien that resembled a cross between a human and an elephant. He had solid red eyes, gray skin, a masculine physique, and his mouth was at the tip of his trunk. He wore purple clothing, and didn't seem all that bright. This is Trumbipulor, one of Ben's old enemies.

The elephant alien smirked when he saw that he had a winning hand. He placed his cards on the table, showing that he had a royal flush. The aliens gambling against him saw this, and put their heads down in defeat. That was when the aliens in the bar noticed the one that had walked in. Trumbipulor collected his winnings before noticing Ben standing right next to him!

"Tennyson! Wha-wha-what can I do for you?" Trumbipulor asked nervously.

"Nothing." Ben replied.

The boy then spun the elephant alien in his chair really fast, causing him to lose his winnings and fall to the floor unconscious. Ben drew a hidden dagger, and pointed it at the downed alien.

"It's your parasite I'm after." Ben said.

That's when a small alien came into view. It looked like a tiny squid made of green slime, with wide eyes, and a pair of tentacles on its head.

"Greetings," he said in a charming voice. "And farewell!"

The little slime alien leapt surprisingly high into the air. He ended up hitting a lamp before crawling along a table, and attaching to a humanoid chicken alien named Liam. Said alien spilled his drink when this happened.

"BAWK, HEY! Bgawk! What is this?!" Liam asked.

That's when the creature did something highly unusual. It settled itself on Liam's shoulder, and made an extra arm grow! But somehow, Ben had expected this, and remained calm.

"That creature on your waddle is a Slimebiot." Ben said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ha ha! Skurd's the name. The dollop with a wallop!"

Liam's body started to move against his will as Skurd attacked Ben. The Slimebiot attempted to use the elbow talon to slice Ben, but our hero just blocked with his dagger causing sparks to fly from the collision.

 **"BGAWK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** clucked Liam.

That was all the poor alien could say before Skurd started punching him in the face with the third arm. And unfortunately for him, Ben had only bad news on the subject.

"That's a no go. It eats DNA, and won't leave a host body unless it wants to!" Ben explained.

"Bawk, oh no..." Liam said as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Skurd retracted the third arm with a small grunt, and prepared to find a new host body.

"Good news, chicky baby! Your genes aren't that interesting. Moving on!" Skurd said as he leapt off of the downed alien.

He slithered across another table, and this time, he attached himself to a random Tetramand's head! The poor guy fell over as Skurd began feeding, and using his power. When the Tetramand got back up, Skurd had made four extra Tetramand arms on top of his head! The Slimebiot was ready to fight with the four new fists in a fisticuff stance.

"Now, what is it you want from me? Blood? I can assure you that won't be pretty!" Skurd threatened.

"I'm not here to fight you, parasite." Ben said in a non threatening manner. "I just want to make you an offer for a partnership."

Ben reached into his cloak pocket, and took out the device he stole from Plumbers base. He placed it on the table before removing his hand to reveal...

"The Nemetrix." Ben said.

Skurd retracted the extra arms, and got off of the Tetramand. The Slimebiot leapt into the table while the four armed alien fell over in a heap. Skurd sniffed the Nemetrix, and the device's open mouth mark appeared on his head right above his eyes.

"It turns the wearer into predatory creatures," said Skurd. "However, the Biofeedback would destroy an intelligent mind!"

"That's right. I need a non intelligent life form to wield it for me." Ben explained. "That, or a parasite with a high tolerance for neuro shifts."

"Multiple strings of exotic DNA all for me?" Skurd asked, liking where this was going. "My dear boy, why didn't you just say so in the first place?!"

"We've got some things to discuss. But it'd be better if we talk things over a drink." Ben said.

He sat down and waved over the bartender.

"You! A glass of hard cider with a rellit!" Ben ordered.

"And bring two straws." Skurd added.

The bartender immediately got to work getting the requested drink.

* * *

 _ *****Present Time*****_

* * *

Gwen saw that her cousin was wearing the Nemetrix, and couldn't believe her eyes! How did Ben get out of Incarcecon without a ship? He was too good to steal, and there was no way he did that on purpose.

But if he did, Gwen knew that she'd have to fight him to snap him out of it! She looked down at the Omnitrix with a dark expression. When she first got the Omnitrix, Gwen swore to herself that she would never use it. But right now, the situation seemed dire. She had no choice.

"I sure hope this thing works for me like it did for Ben..." Gwen said to herself.

She selected her alien, pressed down on the core, and was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Her body was transformed into the transformation that Ben calls Heatblast, but it was different from when Ben used it. For one thing, it was clearly female on account of the wider hips and more slender legs giving her more of an hourglass figure. Plus her charcoals were now light blue, and her flames were bright pink. The Omnitrix hourglass mark was now on a cat symbol in the center of her chest.

* * *

 _ **Alien Database Entry**_

 _ **Species Name: Pyronite**_

 _ **Given Name: Heatblast**_

 _ **Powers and Abilities: Pyrokinesis, Mild Geokinesis, Flame Flight, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Cryokinesis (When Sick), and Heat Resistance.**_

 _ **Weaknesses: Water (And other dousing materials), Cold Climates.**_

 _ **Natural Predator: Crabdozer.**_

* * *

"Ben, you've got to snap out of it! If you use the Nemetrix on yourself, you'll go plum loco!" Gwen said, trying to reason with her cousin.

"Plum loco? Crazy fruit?" Rook asked.

Gwen and the others looked at Rook like he was crazy. But then again, they understood that he still had plenty of trouble with Earth expressions.

That was when Skurd appeared on the Nemetrix. He sniffed around as if looking for something before his eyes landed on the Pyronite below them. Or more accurately, the device that held the DNA of a Pyronite.

"Ohhh!" Skurd said, his interest piqued.

"Hey, what's that on the Nemetrix anyway? A glob of snot?" Carl asked, having noticed the Slimebiot.

"It looks like it has an alien attached." Sandra said.

Ben grinned menacingly. And the fact that he did undeserved jail time made it even more menacing.

"My new 'dog'. It takes the shape of many breeds." Ben said.

He then slapped his hand on the Nemetrix to activate it, and the device began glowing with a red light.

"ATTACK!" Ben ordered.

"It would be my selfish pleasure!" Skurd replied.

Ben jumped down from the building, while Gwen and the others gasped in horror. They saw how frail his body now was, and knew he wouldn't survive a fall of that height! Not in one piece, that is! But instead of going splat like they thought he would, Ben instead created a large crater and dust cloud upon impact with the ground.

When the dust cleared, Gwen and the others saw that Ben was okay, but was changed. Slime traveled from Skurd and must've been controlling the transformation. Ben was wearing Crabdozer's head as a helmet, and his right arm was replaced by one of its pincers! Gwen knew that a fight was unavoidable, and shot a stream of pink fire at Ben. It hit its mark, but when the flames went out, all that was heard was chuckling. Ben was completely unharmed!

"Fireproof! Made from the DNA of Heatblast's natural predator." Ben said. "You can't win!"

Gwen could see all of the anger, sadness, and loneliness in her cousin's eyes. Despite his cold exterior, she could tell that Ben was hurting inside and didn't want to fight him. So she tried one more time to reason with her cousin.

"Snap out of it, Ben! The Nemetrix must be messing with your head! I really DON'T wanna fight you!" Gwen said.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with fire?" Ben taunted.

The two clashed and locked hands in the middle of the road. Both sides were trying to overpower each other, and Gwen was a little steamed about what Ben said.

"HEY! No mothers, man! Keep it clean!" Gwen demanded.

In response, Ben bent Gwen's arms down at an awkward angle. This caused her a lot of pain, and Ben growled in her face as well.

While this was going down, Rook, Sandra, and Carl hijacked an abandoned mail truck and drove into the two teens. But since they were both stuck on the windshield, Rook was unable to see where he was driving. Fortunately, it wasn't a busy road.

"So what is that snot glob on the Nemetrix, anyway? Your brain?" Gwen taunted.

Ben responded by trying to crush Gwen with his Crabdozer arm. Luckily, Gwen managed to get away by using her fire power to propel herself away in time. She then chased after the truck, trying to get a decent conversation in with her enraged cousin.

Meanwhile, Skurd had moved to Ben's Crabdozer arm. He didn't like Gwen's incessant name calling.

"Snot glob, indeed!" Skurd said.

Ben then used his Crabdozer arm to blow up the engine on the car. After that, he used his feet to brace himself on the road, twirled around, and threw the car at Gwen! Ben's parents and Rook currently had swirly eyes from spinning so much, but that was put to an end when Gwen caught them.

But now, they had a new problem. Ben was charging at them with his Crabdozer arm ready to strike! It would've landed too, had they not disappeared in a flash of green at the last second!

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this, and leave many reviews! Because I need a bit of help deciding on which girl should be paired with Ben in this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, this is the last chapter before I combine the Nemetrix with Ben's old Ultimatrix. And we'll probably be seeing quite a bit more emotion in the next chapter. But for now, let's see what I've got in mind for the pairing. I got a lot of good ideas, but I've finally decided on a pairing to use for this story. It's gonna be Ben T. X Shar. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Plan is Revealed!**_

* * *

In a testing room of Plumbers base, a green flash of electricity appears on a landing pad. And when it clears, it reveals Gwen and the others completely unharmed from their earlier encounter with Ben! They opened their eyes, definitely confused about how they ended up back in Plumbers base.

"A failure." said Blukic

"IT WORKS!" cheered Driba.

The Omnitrix beeped a few times as it timed out, and Heatblast turned back into Gwen. The four saw that the Galvan Plumbers were standing next to a strange device. It was still warm, showing that it had just recently been used for something.

"It's a teleporter." Blukic said.

"You guys made a teleporter, and used it on us?! And it WORKED?!" Gwen asked.

She had never trusted these two's inventions since they almost always went wrong. But at least this one worked for a change.

"Well, we were trying to teleport a couple of grasshopper smoothies..." Blukic explained.

"But it worked on principal!" Driba added.

"This IS your lucky day!" Rook remarked.

Gwen held the one Tayden coin that she had found earlier that day. She thought it would bring her good luck in her attempts to find her wayward cousin, and in a way it did. Just not the way she wanted. She put the coin back in her pocket, and walked over to her grandpa Maxwell Tennyson, and Magister Patelliday.

Max was an old man in his sixties with gray hair, squinty green eyes, and a pinkish skin pigment. He wears a red and yellow flower shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

Magister Patelliday is a Piscciss Volann, a member of Ripjaws' species. Patelliday has yellowish-grey skin, green eyebrows, sharp teeth, he is taller and his face is more pointed. He also wears glasses and a different Plumber suit with pants.

"So you found Ben?" Max asked.

"Yes we did." Rook replied.

"And he's using the Nemetrix on himself!" Gwen said.

She really didn't like giving any of this information to members of the people that did this to her cousin, but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. And besides, it was worth seeing the looks on the faces of these red spots!

"That's crazy! HE'LL GO CRAZY! Patelliday cried.

"No! Ben has some sort of parasite attached to the Nemetrix! It may be there to keep him from going completely insane, but that is merely speculation." Rook explained.

"It's some weird slime creature! Like a big booger!" Gwen added.

Max looked a bit grossed out from this information, but Blukic and Driba seemed to be intrigued.

"That's not too much to go on. Um, there's all kinds of boogery parasites." Blukic said.

"On a scale from cottage cheese to pulpy orange juice, what kind of consistency was this creature?" Driba asked as they pulled up an image of a parasite.

"Like snot? Like phlegm?" Blukic asked.

Thinking back to the fight beforehand, Gwen could only describe the creature. It certainly was a disgusting thought, but it was her only lead to finding Ben.

"Uh... More like cottage cheese mixed with petroleum jelly." Gwen said.

"Very much so." Rook added.

The two Galvans began shifting between different parasites to find the one that was on the Nemetrix. All the while, they asked questions about the parasite. Mainly about its consistency.

"Gloppy or not so gloppy?" Blukic asked.

"Oh, SUPER gloppy!" Gwen replied.

"Ohhh, gelatinous." Driba surmised.

Pretty soon, they came across something akin to a lemon-lime gelatin mold. Gwen immediately stopped them from switching.

"STOP! Like that one! But it has eyes." Gwen said.

Blukic and Driba looked at each other, and Driba pulled out a black dry-erase marker. He used it to draw a pair of eyes on the jelly, and it looked a bit more like a Slimebiot, but not by much.

 **"That's it!/That is it!"** Gwen, Rook, Carl, and Sandra said in unison.

"Hmm. That definitely complicates our search." Driba said.

"Ya shoulda told us it had eyes in the first place!" Blukic added.

"Why should they be obligated to tell you red spots anything?" asked a woman's voice.

The others looked to the entrance of the room, and saw that two Revonnahganders had entered the room. Rook recognized these two right away.

"Father! Shar! What are you guys doing here?" Rook asked, clearly happy to see some of his family.

Blonko's father, Rook Da, looked much like an older version of Blonko. Maybe in his mid forties. He had the same periwinkle colored fur as Blonko, but he lacked any white fur on his face other than his beard. He also had more noticeable wrinkles around his eyes and mouth area. He wore traditional male Revonnahgander clothing, and had a very serious demeanor.

Next to him was Rook Shar, Blonko's younger sister by a year. She looked similar to Blonko, only she only had a couple of black lines going down her eyes. She also had long periwinkle hair that reached her waist, and was wearing a black and red version of Blonko's Proto-Tech armor. Only she seemed to be wearing an armored skirt over her pants. She was also leaking murderous intent at the Plumbers. All except Gwen and Blonko.

"When we heard that Ben was released from prison, we came to see him." Da explained. "But I can see now that many of these red spots are still against Benjamin being free, even though his bail has been legally paid off by Azmuth himself!"

"But if he's been bailed legally, why did he take the Nemetrix?" Max asked.

"Azmuth had a plan to combine the Nemetrix with Ben's old Ultimatrix in an attempt to stabilize the Biofeedback of the Nemetrix. This in turn would allow Ben to safely use the Nemetrix without the fear of his mind being destroyed." Shar explained. "It would also provide him with a way to defend himself from these Plumbers."

Now understanding why Ben had done what he did, this just added even more to Gwen's reason to find her cousin. But what they didn't know was that the longer Ben was alone with his prison damaged psyche, the more feral he'd become! Gwen just hoped she could find Ben in time to save him. Wait a minute...

"That's it! Shar, you're with me! We've gotta find Ben!" Gwen said, running to the teleporter.

"But he could be anywhere in the universe by now!" Shar replied.

Gwen didn't say anything. She just punched in a random coordinates on the Teleporter, and it hummed as it powered up. Naturally, everyone else panicked.

 **"No!" "Yes!" "Gwen!"** "That's not safe!" "Hey!" "Oh boy!" said Blukic, Driba, Max, Patelliday, Carl, and Sandra in that order.

Gwen dragged Shar over to the front of the teleporter, and in a flash of green light they were teleported to wherever Ben was! But not before Shar managed to nab Rook's Proto Tool.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having a bit of an inspiration shortage. But if any of you have a specific predator that you'd like to see Ben turn into next chapter in his fight with Gwen, give me a holler. Thanks a bunch, and be sure to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long to update, but as you're no doubt aware, I got a wee problem with plot bunnies. I've been on a RWBY craze for a while now, but at least I've finally updated a Ben 10 story. I just hope that the chapter is to your liking, especially with the introduction of a new predator.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10! If I did, Ben wouldn't have lost all of that character development from Ultimate Alien once Omniverse came along.***_

* * *

 _ **Revonnahgander vs. Revonnah-Raptor! The Transformations!**_

* * *

Out in the wilderness on the far outskirts of Bellwood, Ben Tennyson was filling down his nails with a flat piece of sandstone. Not exactly the best choice of nail files, but with being on the run from the Plumbers still, he had to make do. As he filed his nails, Skurd decided to confide in the young man.

"Benjamin, partner, my dear friend and confidante,"

"What is it?" Ben asked, not in the mood for twenty questions.

"About the Omnitrix… it has even MORE DNA than your Nemetrix, hm? Does it not, hm?" Skurd asked.

"It does. Quite a bit more." Ben replied.

Naturally, being the greedy little Slimebiot that he is, Skurd grew quite interested in the amount of DNA existing in the Omnitrix. It was a bit of a predicament that both he and Ben were going to find themselves facing in the near future.

"Yes, quite a bit, hm, interesting. And this "Gwen Tennyson", this most undeserving little lass," inquired Skurd.

"What about her?" Ben asked.

"Where can we find her and that supremely powerful little gadget of hers?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at the mention of Gwen. In fact, his eyes would narrow at the slightest hint of anyone in league with those who betrayed him all that time ago.

"Don't start getting greedy now. I plan to live a long, happy life. Far away from the likes of the Plumbers and Gwen Tennyson." Ben stated, inspecting his nails.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, a flash of crackling green light appeared and materialized Shar in the area. She looked around and saw that she was definitely at the right coordinates.

"The energy signature is coming from deep within this cave. It worked!" Shar exclaimed, turning to… "Gwen?"

The red haired cousin of Ben Tennyson was nowhere to be found in the vicinity. That's when Shar came to a startling and at the same time terrifying realization. She must've been teleported INSIDE the cave! With her currently deranged cousin and a Slimebiot!

Once Ben finished filling his nails, he heard the sound of crackling electricity. He looked up to see a ball of green light appearing a few feet away from him and with a bright flash that illuminated the cave, Gwen appeared. She was both surprised the machine worked correctly twice in the same day, and relieved that she apparently didn't lose anything important during the teleportation.

"Gwendolyn…" growled Ben.

"It looks like this really IS my lucky day!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Mine too! Hello! Welcome!" greeted Skurd.

The three stared each other down for a few minutes before Skurd spoke up again.

"Quick, we must defeat her before she eludes us again!" Skurd said urgently.

"The Omnitrix would make a nice trophy for my mantle, I suppose." Ben said idly.

"A trophy? What a waste! Can't you simply have the girl stuffed?" asked Skurd.

"Can't you just calm down and give me the Nemetrix before I kick your…" Gwen paused mid sentence as she remembered that Skurd doesn't have a butt. "Whatever it is you have?"

Skurd just waved her off.

"It's charm, dear girl. Charm. And don't you forget it."

"Hey, Ben, how are you making that booger talk? Did you master ventriloquism, or something?" Gwen asked.

Skurd gasped in shock at what Gwen had just called him and instantly took offense to it.

"Booger?! Of all the indignities!" exclaimed Skurd before he asked "Shall we teach her a lesson?"

"We shall indeed…" Ben growled with a malevolent grin.

With his eyes, he motioned for Skurd to attack using energy from the Nemetrix. But as the Slimebiot shot forward, he had other ideas.

"Bring it on!" Gwen exclaimed.

As she brought her hand down on the Omnitrix core, she failed to realize until the last minute that Skurd had gone and attached himself to the Omnitrix while still being attached to the Nemetrix.

Gwen began to transform once again, only this time she turned into a Revonnahgander. She looks very similar to Rook Shar, only she is wearing dual tone blue proto armor with the Omnitrix located where the red spot mark of the Plumbers would be located. And her eyes are glowing pink like the core of the Omnitrix does now.

"What the?!" gasped Gwen.

Skurd laughed a little bit and caressed the Omnitrix as though it were his girlfriend or something.

"Hello, lover!" Skurd said to the Omnitrix.

And on his head, the Nemetrix symbol was replaced by that of the Omnitrix, causing Ben to scowl at the traitorous ways of the Slimebiot.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" roared Ben.

"Will you cease that inconsequential bellowing?" Skurd demanded.

He then yanked off the part of him that was still attached to the Nemetrix, thus severing the link. Bad move, because the Nemetrix was now flashing red erratically and Ben seemed to be in pain because of this new transformation.

"You… disgusting… slimy... double… crosser!" Ben growled while gasping in pain.

And when his transformation was finished, he let loose the loudest screech anyone has ever heard in their whole lives. From outside, Shar looked very worried about this turn of events.

"Oh dear." she said with no emotion.

But Gwen was screaming her head off before looking at Skurd and screaming again.

"I've got a doofus' booger on me! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Gwen cried whilst trying to swat Skurd away.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Again, I'm sorry I took so long, but hopefully this makes up for it somewhat. And I'm sorry it's not very long, but I'm trying here! Anyway, if you guys could leave a review for the chapter, that would be lovely. See you all next chapter.**_


End file.
